Feel The Love!
by MusicAndAnimeIsMyOnlyLife
Summary: Let's all feel the love! We all do, don't we? No. One person doesn't know what love feels. Who is it? Kukai Souma teaches that girl what love is. But this girl is very different than just a human being. Will Kukai founds out? Careful, OC X Kukai. Don't like? Don't read! Simple as that. Rated M for sexual events and teen.


Feel the Love!

**I do not own SC! Or Kukai!**

* * *

**~Summary!~**

Let's all feel the love! We all do, don't we? No. One person doesn't know what love feels. Who is it? Kukai Souma teaches that girl what love is. But this girl is _very _different than just a human being. Will Kukai founds out? Careful, OC X Kukai. Don't like? Don't read! Simple as that.

* * *

Souma Kukai: 

Age: 15

Descriptions: Golden, brown and messy hair and Emerald eyes.

Talent: Sports & eating Ramen.

Personality: Funny, addicted to Ramens, athletic & little bit dumb

About: Souma Kukai is a funny, talented and a little bit dumb guy. He's very athletic, loves playing sports. He's an outgoing guy, who _wouldn't_ and _can't_ live without his sweet, darling Ramens.

* * *

Latsune Yuma:

Age: 14

Descriptions: Black, knee length hair, with red streaks at her left side bangs & dark, brown eyes.

Talent: Singing, art, cooking & dancing.

Personality: Kind, addicted to Ramens & funny

About: Latsune Yuma is a funny, addicted to Ramen girl. She loves to laugh, a lot, and make her friends laugh too. But, apparently, she's a bit different, than just a human.

* * *

~Kukai's Pov~

I was walking on the streets, at 12 o'clock pm. I looked around for a ramen restaurant, which I can't find any! "NOOOooo….!" I fall on my knees and my hands up high. I need ramen! Without ramen, I can't survive! I _need _them. I _want _them! Wow, that just sounds wrong.

"Mister"

"Hmm?" I look over my shoulder, and saw a girl with her red streak bangs covering her left eye, and her hands on her hips.

"Are you, OK?" She asked, with one eyebrow up.

"Kind of" I said, while standing up. "What about you, are you OK?"

She gave a light chuckle, "Yes, I'm fine. And, what do you mean 'Kind of'?"

"Well, it might sound . . . stupid," I scratch the back of my head and sweat-drop.

"Well than, what is it?"

"I . . . I, can't find any Ramen restaurant, anywhere . . . I know, it sounds dumb" I sigh, I'm embarrassing myself in front of a girl.

"Teehee~ No, need! I can cook you some Ramen!" She cheered a little and gave a light clap. "I love Ramen, that's why I cook it every time!"

Whoa, she's just like me! It's like I have my own sister! "Really, that would be awesome!" I gave the air a fist pump, she gave a laugh and I joined in. Hmm, I didn't know her name yet, and she doesn't know what my name is. Let's ask. "Hey, what's your name?"

She stopped laughing and froze. "A-ah, my name is . . . Latsune . . . Yuma . . . Yeah, that's right! It's Latsune Yuma!" well she acts strange. She sweat-drop and fiddled with her fingers, while staring at the concrete ground.

"OK . . . Is there something wrong Latsune-chan?" I patted her shoulder; she stops fiddling and looks me in the eye. Her eyes are gorgeous, she's beautiful. I never saw a girl this beautiful.

"N-n-nothing . . ." She said. She looks sad, wonder what's wrong. "Anyways," She continued "just call me, Yuma! What's your name?"

"My name is Souma Kukai." I gave her a thumbs up and smiled. She smiled too; well, at least she's happy, for now.

* * *

~Yuma's Pov~

Souma Kukai, huh? That's a cute name. I turned on the stove and start putting noodles, vegetables and anything that's inside a Ramen.

_5 minutes later… _

"Done, Kukai!" I got my cooking gloves (**A/N To tell you the truth, I do not know how to cook! ._. ) **and got the pot and place it on the table, "Hope you like it!" I smiled and took off the gloves.  
Kukai's mouth was already drooling, of the smell from the Ramen. He was holding his chopstick tight and his eyes were filled with lust.

"ITADAKIMASU~"

"Whoo! Let's dig in!"

* * *

After we were finish, Kukai mostly ate 5 bowls of ramen while I, on the other hand, ate 4 bowls of Ramen.

"Hah! I bet you, Yuma!" Kukai cheered and started dancing up on the table. I started laughing, and joined in. "Hahahaha, this is fun!" I squealed and gave Kukai a hug, "Thank you!"

I felt heat coming up his face, he's probably blushing. Isn't that cute of him!?

"Let's turn up some _real _tunes!" Kukai, jumped off and took his hand out, I gladly accepted it and help me down. He got his iPod and plugged it to my stereo. He turned up the music to 100 and we started dancing, I never had so much fun!

**_Hangover_**

_I've got a hangover!_

_Whoa! _

_I've been drinking _

_Too much for sure!_

_I've got a hangover!_

_Whoa!_

_I've got an_

_Empty cup _

_Buy me some more!_

I started dancing first, my high ponytail swinging around and around, Kukai joined in and pretending to play an air guitar. We singed the lyrics together, he sure has good vocal; he must be in a choir or something!

_So I can go_

_Until they close up_

_Eh!_

_And I can drink_

_Until I tow up_

_Eh!_

_And I don't ever_

_Ever want to grow up _

_Eh!_

* * *

_After the dance . . . _

He carried me bride style and jumped on the couch and carrying me up high in the sky, like I was a goddess or something, "EEK! Kukai!" I squealed and fidget a little, "Hahaha, Kukai put me down! You might drop me!"

Kukai smiled and said: "Why would I wanna drop you? Yuma, you're my friend. I don't want you to get injured, than go to the hospital and probably die there!"

I stop fidgeting and blush, he's sweet, nice & caring. "T-t-to tell you the truth, Kukai . . . I never had a friend in my entire life!" He stop holding me up in the air and hold me to his chest.

"You mean I'm your . . . first?" He asked.

I gave a slight nod; I can feel tears in my eyes. I gave him a hug and soon after that, I cried slowly, over his shoulder.

He patted my back and gave a little "Shh…"

I felt my body gonna shut down, I smiled and whispered something at his ear, "Thank you, Kukai. Thank you for everything. Hope I'll see you again, soon!" My body went off, and my mind went blank. I'm not a robot or a human at all. I'm gonna tell him who I really am, if only he trust me . . .

"Yuma!" I felt him, holding my shoulders. I smiled, but it's invisible to see.

"Yuma, please wake up!"

I wanted to say that I just fell I asleep, oh well, to bad now, I'm tired. Goodnight!


End file.
